Daisuke crazy
by tobby solis
Summary: What's wrong with Daisuke? What's wrong with today society? Everything is just crazy


I don't own digimon or the song

One-shot

Today was like every other day for Daisuke. It's been a few years sense the fights ended, but a new one has begun. No not another digimon, but one worst called life. Daisuke was in high school and just like the younger generation were as well. The others had everything going there way. Happy family time and time with friends,but not for Daisuke.

As Daisuke walked to his home after a cloudy and bad weather Friday. He got home to a empty house. No one to greet him or to talk to. Daisuke, then walked into the kitchen to find a note from his parents saying that they will be working late yet again. Daisuke just throw the note away already knowing. Daisuke text his sister they news, and then shoved his phone into his pocket not waiting for a reply. He then order a pizza and waited for it. While he was waiting he did his homework.

The pizza got there around 30 minutes. Daisuke had finished about half of his homework, before the pizza showed up. Daisuke then ate his food while working on finishing his homework. a hours later daisuke finishes and cleans up his mess. When daisuke is done. He turns on the TV, to see young girls on reality TV trying to be star, then looks at his sister teen star magazine disgusted. Daisuke sign saying" I swear people will do anything and blow anyone to be a star.". Daisuke just shook his head and turn off the tv and headed to his room to rest.

It was around midnight when his parents got home and heard Jun talking with his parent. Daisuke just guessed she got home while he was asleep. Desideing to go out and see what was going on. Daisuke could hear them. As Daisuke walk to the kitchen he could see, his family and something deep grow inside Daisuke. He walk in and greeted his family and they all greeted him back. He went to grap a glass of water and drank it before placing it back in the sink. Daisuke then turn and headed to his room.

Daisuke dad just looked at his wife and daughter with a questionable look and called Daisuke to come back. Daisuke just walked back to the kitchen

Daisuke dad "son why don't you join ur family and have a little game before heading back to sleep."

Daisuke" oh I didn't know that I have family, if you found them tell them I'm waiting for them to start acting like one."

-Daisuke family- gasp

Daisuke dad- "what is that suppose to main young man"

Daisuke - " isn't it clear I don't see any of you as family, so far after the final fight with the DD, no even before that non of you where their when I need you, and no I sure as hell don't need you or any of this, so called family.

Daisuke dad- "young man I'll give you to the count of 5 to apologize to this family.

Daisuke just walks to the front door, graps his shoes and puts them on, as he about to open the door and looks back at his family and say.

Daisuke- " what family? All I see is three strangers I'm living with."

Daisuke walks out the door and he just heads out to the city at night, with no place or direction to go to. Daisuke walking around the city completely zone out, not knowing where he is going. Walking down the street he found out that he has made it to the worst part of the city.

Looking around to see where he was. Daisuke spotted woman and girl staring at magazine talking about how they can change and bu like the models on TV and magazines. Daisuke was disgusted they had no idea. While walking daisuke see poor children starving and begging for food. He sees a man in a suit walking to his car, walking towards the children. Daisuke thinking he going to give them money for food.

Oh how wrong Daisuke was. The man in the suit just ignore them, and got into his car and drove off. Daisuke was disgusted to no end. Daisuke couldn't handle it anymore and ran off. Where he was going and how far he was running. Even he didn't know

When he comes to a complete stop. He noties that he was in front of his old middle school. Daisuke jumps over the gate and walks around the school going down memory lane. Daisuke walks into the gymnasium and looks at the basketball court and just has a good laugh at the memory of him and Tk play basketball. He remembered how much of a egoistic jealous hothead he was.

Daisuke - " man that was a stupid thing I did hahaha"

Daisuke family

Jun was in shock at what had happen. She looked at her parents to see what they would do, and they were just as lost as she was, but Jun sister mood kick in and ran off to look for him. As she ran she described to call Matt. Yes Jun had Matt phone number but she got his number after her fangirl phase had pass and they actually became pretty close friends. Jun informed Matt of the situation. Matt then later connection Tai, who then connection all the other DD.

Everyone had split up to look for Daisuke but no one could find him. Then Kari thought of any other place Daisuke would be. Then it hit her like a bunch of bricks. Kari told everyone to follow her and they did. Kari let them to their old middle school.

Daisuke walking around the school, find that the band room was open and forgot to be closed then Daisuke find a gutar. He grap it then started to play a little. The DD and daisuke family (they catch up when they were looking for him) started to hear some noise coming from their old band room. When the got there they saw Daisuke playing a little bit.

Daisuke dad- I didn't know my son can play the gutar."

Daisuke mom-" me either, Jun did you know?"

Jun- " nope I'm as lost as you are."

Daiuske then plug in the cord to the spoke and the gutar. Slowly starting to play some fixing and moving them around. Until he found the sound he was looking for.

Will you be there- Skillet

I don't own this song

As I fall to sleep

Will You comfort me?

When my heart is weak

Will You rescue me?

Will You be there

As I grow cold?

Will You be there

When I'm falling down?

Will You be there?

When I'm in retreat

Can I run to You?

Will my pain release

At Your mercy seat?

Will You be there

As I grow cold?

Will You be there

When I'm falling down?

Will You be there?

My heart grows cold

Will You be there

When I'm falling down?

Are You saying yes?

I gotta believe it

Are You saying yeah?

When Your love comes down

I can rest my eyes

Feel Your grace and power

Flood into my life

As my brokenness

And Your strength collide

When Your love comes down

Falling Down

As I fall to sleep

As I fall to sleep

Will You be there

As I grow cold?

Will You be there

When I'm falling down?

Daisuke then started to think about the wrong and the disguise of today society. It disgusted him to no end. Everything has change from the way everything was.

Crazy - simple plan

I don't own this song

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They wont stop 'til they've reached their dreams

With diet pills and surgery  
'Cause Photoshop pictures in magazines  
And telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

I guess things are not how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like it's World War lll

No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
Money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is everybody going crazy?

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUV's  
While kids are starving in the streets  
No one cares, no one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something

Something is wrong  
Is everybody going crazy yeah?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

Tears run thought Daisuke eyes. Everyone stood there shock st what they had heard. Everyone thought that Daisuke was unbreakable and carefree,but oh how hey were wrong. Today they all learn a powerful leason. Everyone has their breaking points.

It just so happened that today was daisuke point. Daisuke put down the gutar and set it back on its stand. Daisuke put everything away and turn to close the door to the band room. As he turn around, he saw his friends and family members their in front of him. Nothing was said except for one thing.

Daisuke dad-" let's go home son."

The end. I hope you guys enjoy the one-shot. Well that's about it for this story. See you next time. Jeep reading and keep writing.

Tobby gone bad boy-


End file.
